


Kiss Or Work (Kiss, Obviously)

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: The Hopes Of All Who Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Fluff, Getting Together, In Love, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Harry, Soft Draco, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Worry, cavities, just fluff, ron loves them though, sucking face as ron would put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry's returned and integrated back into his life again, though there's still things to learn yet.//Completed//Word count: 3k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Hopes Of All Who Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783126
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	Kiss Or Work (Kiss, Obviously)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabesqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/gifts), [Drarry_Nicercy_Merthur_Lukercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Nicercy_Merthur_Lukercy/gifts).



> What can I say? I'm a woman of the people, I heart yall and I came bearing gifts.
> 
> Gifted to the two who were among the first to request this.

The very first week of Harry's return had been surreal. Ron had never felt quite as high as those seven days. Taking Harry to see family, the hugs and tears and mended pains of the past year—it felt much too good to be true. Like a fairy tale. Like it was all just a happy dream Ron would wake up from. 

But no, it wasn't a dream. It was real and it was now, and Ron decided that he maybe liked fate a lot more than he did that week ago.

Everything seemed to have come alive again, and it was absolutely heartwarming to see his loved ones spark up again now that their Harry was back and alive.

And Draco too.

 _Gods,_ Draco hadn't stopped crying through a huge smile and a pillow clutched to his chest while he watched Harry the entire bloody week. It was as though he finally felt emotions again, no matter what they might be, that he would cry then laugh then just blankly stare and Ron couldn't have been happier to see it.

He didn't let Harry go back to his own apartment just yet, though Harry didn't seem to mind at all. He watched Draco with warm eyes and a bright smile, just as he watched everyone else, he seemed so much younger and happier even though it was obvious he'd suffered his year away.

The public had taken well to his return as well, obviously. There was a huge celebration, but oddly enough the press and paparazzi weren't as pressing as they had all assumed they'd be. They seemed almost fearful of approaching Harry, as if he was some kind of ghost, an alien thing. Harry didn't help the impression when he hissed randomly at those few brave ones that dared come close. He found great fun in scaring away reporters and keeping his name out of the press and the news as much as possible, and Ron had to admit, he found great fun in watching it, watching Harry dive back into his life with all the eagerness and joy of a child.

He'd even returned to his work as an Auror, something that everyone on the floor was ecstatic about. He'd requested to be assigned back with Draco, and Robards had obliged, because it was difficult to deny that they had been the best duo in their time. Ron was a little miffed, because he enjoyed working with Draco, but Draco just stared starstruck at Harry sitting behind his old desk once more, so Ron couldn't find it in himself to really be upset.

All in all, life seemed to finally merrily skip back onto the right track again and continue to unravel like it was always supposed to.

~

Harry felt so happy and loved that he thought he would burst with it.

After toiling the year away and managing his escape, he was finally back where he was supposed to be, surrounded by people he loved and who loved him and it meant the world to him. After he'd returned and bore a week long integration back into everything that had been going on in his absence, he was reacquainted with all once more and felt more ready than ever to continue living free and in peace.

He'd returned to work and they'd busted the people who had held him captive, had them sentenced and locked away to rot in Azkaban, as they should. It was so satisfying to sit during their trials, and listen to their verdict, hear their sentencing.

And Harry wasn't the only one. Draco, Ron, hell, even Hermione watched with a petty vengeance as they were sent off to prison.

Now Harry was off to work once more, eager to get back into the thrill of it. No matter what sorts of troubles undoubtedly befell him, he genuinely adored his work as an Auror, so he was pumped to go back to it. 

Thing was though, he and Draco didn't seem to be getting any new cases. After they busted Harry's kidnappers, they hadn't had a single mission to go on. Harry was surprised to find that to be the case, he'd thought there'd surely be _something,_ especially seeing as Ron and his other colleagues were getting new cases left and right. Draco was the one who had always been in charge of accepting cases because of the paperwork involved that Harry didn't want to handle, so either they were really being offered no new cases, or Draco was rejecting the offered ones.

Harry didn't know, but he left the issue alone for now, he didn't want to be picking arguments so soon back. Besides, Draco had looked a state the day Harry went to his apartment to see him after escaping, and Harry didn't want to rehash anything so soon. It might sound weird, that he went to Draco first before Ron and Hermione, or Molly and the rest of the Weasleys. It was just that Harry loved Draco so much and had yearned to see him most when he was kidnapped, that he simply _had_ to go to him first.

And seeing as Draco had looked so torn and glazed when Harry had seen him, Harry felt as though he should let some things lie for now, so he didn't exactly ask. He didn't know what was up anyways, so it would be okay to let it go for a bit, eventually he'd find out the truth he was sure. 

Ron told him a lot about what it had been like while he was away, and Harry's heart broke when he heard what his friends had gone through without him, especially Draco, who seemed to take it hardest.

It was only two weeks after Harry returned that Draco allowed him to return to his own apartment, but even then he would pop in in the middle of the night frantic and in desperate need of reassurance that Harry was really alive and back some nights. Harry felt bad, despite nothing really being his fault, because none of his friends deserved to live so much heartache.

It would be okay in time, though, Harry was hopeful for that much.

As he stepped onto the floor and headed for his office, Robards met him in the hall and stopped him:

"Harry! It's incredible to have you back, but I must ask, why have you and Malfoy been rejecting cases lately?"

Harry's brow furrowed:

"Uhm, we have?"

Robards nodded:

"Yes. Every mission I've offered Malfoy he's looked through and rejected, he's only been taking small, inconsequential filings such as theft or vandalism. Is everything alright?"

Harry pursed his lips as he considered this. So Draco _had_ been rejecting cases after all. 

"I'll talk to Draco about it sir, I'm not sure what's going on." Harry assured his boss and Robards nodded and clapped him on the shoulder before continuing his way down the hall.

Hm.

Harry made it to their office and walked in, his heart skipping a beat at how Draco's eyes lit up when he saw him. If Harry didn't know better, he might have even been idiotic enough to assume Draco loved him back, but well, that was ridiculous.

"Hey, so Robards just stopped me outside." The brunette began as he took off his jacket and clasped his uniform around his neck.

"What did he want?" Draco hummed, the gray of his eyes still twinkling.

"He told me you've been rejecting cases and asked me why." Harry told him as he sat down behind his desk and reached for the cup of tea Draco had brought him. It warmed his heart to know Draco thought of him so. "Is everything alright" He murmured as he took a sip and looked at the other over the rim of the mug.

The blonde shifted in his seat and fidgeted with his quill on the desk. He blinked rapidly a few times before meeting Harry's eyes:

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be? Those cases just didn't seem all that interesting or exciting, you know?"

Harry nodded as he put his mug back down. That sounded reasonable enough:

"Alright, if you say so."

~

Although Draco's excuse sounded pretty fair, Harry was starting to grow antsy with the lack of work. He wanted to do something real again, but Draco just kept refusing every case.

Surely not _all_ of them were uninteresting?

So, after a while passed, Harry decided to go to Robards himself and take a case, sign off the paperwork and everything. He was itching in his skin for some action. He did so one morning and made his way back to their office with a pep in his step. It would be great to be on a mission with Draco again. Harry entered their office with a grin, and Draco looked up and chuckled when he saw him.

"Someone's chipper." Draco arched an eyebrow, a smile playing on his face.

Harry nodded:

"I took a case myself, I think you'll like it." He explained, offering Draco the file.

Draco's face fell as he looked at the file, his eyes darkened. He slowly took it from Harry's hands and opened it to read. Harry's good mood soured as he picked up this strange, sudden shift. Was everything _really_ okay?

After reading through the manila folder, Draco closed it and placed it flat on his desk:

"No." He said. "I don't want this case."

Harry's brows furrowed:

"Why? What's up?"

Draco shook his head:

"I just don't like it."

He refused to meet Harry's eyes and if Harry remembered correctly, that was one of the tells that Draco was lying. He could never find it in himself to lie so boldly while he made direct eye contact.

"Draco—What's going on?" Harry's tone was laced with concern as he knelt in front of Draco's desk, to get a better look on his face. The blonde's face was hollow and shadowed, and Harry was immensely confused and worried.

"Nothing's going on, it's just—I don't want this case." Draco spoke again, but he wasn't trying too hard to be convincing.

Harry fell silent, trying to puzzle this out. He recounted the time since his escape and it seemed as though out of all of his friends and family, Draco was the one in most desperate need of constant reassurance that Harry was here now. He didn't let Harry go back to his own place for two full weeks, every day just staring at him or pushing Harry to the couch so he could plomp himself in Harry's lap and listen to his heartbeat. It broke Harry's heart to see his friends so frantic, but now he was beginning to suspect there was much more to it that he didn't initially realize.

"Draco, I know you're lying, you can tell me the truth. What's going on?" Harry tried to coax the answer out of the blonde again.

Draco was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke so quietly that Harry almost missed it:

"I can't."

Harry bit his lip, urged Draco to continue. He did, his voice shaky:

"I can't go through that again."

Harry was growing monumentally more concerned every passing second. Draco had clenched his fists and was glaring at the wall as if it had wronged him savagely. The prideful, sharp Draco Harry remembered was almost entirely gone now, but on occasion, he would surface and Harry would always feel so happy for it. But now, now he felt as if it was the worst possible timing.

"What, what's wrong Draco?" He blurted, his panic mounting as he did his best to study Draco's face which was turned away from him.

Draco exhaled through his nose and his posture deflated. He looked drained as he stared at the case file, contempt in his eyes:

"To go on a mission again—what if something happens to you? What if you actually— _die?_ I won't survive that a second time." The blonde admitted bitterly. "It was my fault— _I_ set off the bomb, I fucked up and then suddenly you were _dead_ and no one knew what to fucking _do—_ And I just— _can't._ Not again."

Harry's world spun as he took this in. It was _so bittersweet_ that he could almost physically taste it on his tongue. It was such a riling sentiment to hear yet a part of him melted at how much he meant to everyone. He'd known he was loved before, of course, but spending a year captive really helped put into perspective how much his friends and love meant to him, and now that he'd managed to return to them, to see how much he meant to them.

"Draco—" Harry began, unsure of where he would go with it, how he would reassure this man he fucking _adored,_ but he pressed on anyways. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

Draco shook his head with a snort:

"How can you know that? I've only had you back for 23 days and I've been without you for 372, I can't risk that—"

Harry shushed him. The way Draco said it, the way he was speaking, as if Harry was his, it made the little voice in Harry's brain screaming _'He loves you back, you daft idiot!'_ scream its lungs out, and Harry breathed deeply for a moment:

 _"Nothing_ is going to happen to me _ever again_. You know why?"

Draco scoffed, then shook his head.

Harry gazed right into his eyes, and murmured the words reverently:

"I have you back, I have my life back, I'm not going to throw that away. I have _you,_ it's all I ever wanted."

Draco stared at him. And stared. And _stared—_

"What?" He finally blurted, still blinking into the ether.

Harry chuckled and reached across the table to cup Draco's cheek in his palm:

"You love me, I can see you do, and I love you too, and now that I have this, I'm not going _anywhere."_

Draco still only stared.

"I love you?" He asked dazedly, then shook his head as he huffed a sobering laugh: "I mean yeah,— _yeah,_ of _course_ I do—"

Harry laughed brightly, he couldn't help it. Draco seemed so confused by his own feelings and the fact Harry could figure them out for a second there that all Harry could manage was to laugh right alongside him when he realized what he'd just said.

"I know." The brunette nodded, still grinning ear to ear.

"What I _meant_ to say was—" Draco shook his head at himself as he corrected: "You love me?"

Harry nodded:

"Yes, I told you."

Draco's brows eased as a toothy grin pulled at his cheeks and Harry's heart melted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He suddenly pouted, leaning into Harry's touch.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly:

"I didn't think you were interested back then." 

Draco scoffed:

"Because I was so _subtle._ " His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Harry threw his arms up with a huff:

"I'm pretty oblivious! But—in my defense, you hid it very well!"

Draco laughed sardonically:

"I hid it well? Oh _my_ God, that is the funniest joke I've ever heard in my entire life, and Ron once spent an afternoon trying to convince me that Crookshanks falling off the table is hilarious."

Harry huffed once again for good measure, then pouted:

"Yes, fine, make fun of the oblivious prat I get it—" He grumbled under his breath.

"Such a child." Draco chuckled softly then leaned across the table to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry froze up, his mind clogging for the barest of seconds before his eyes fell shut and he responded to the kiss in kind. The slot of their lips was so natural as they moved in tandem, a deep warmth blooming between their hearts.

"A _-hem."_ Someone cleared their throat quite pointedly—startling the two apart. "Suck face at home." Ron grinned at them.

Harry felt himself flush and he glanced at Draco, to find him, surprisingly, quite relaxed and sated looking, not at all embarrassed like Harry. 

"Work here." Ron shook his head and tssked, though he was still smiling. "I came to see whether Draco finally took a case."

"Nope, I took one." Harry grabbed the folder from Draco's desk and waved it at Ron.

"I said no Harry." Draco crossed his arms across his chest. _Please._

Harry turned to him, seeing the desperate simmer in his expression, and he sighed:

"But Draco doesn't like it, so, you take it Ron." 

Ron looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes:

"Great, now they can read each other's minds, just what I needed."

Harry chuckled as he tossed Ron the case file:

"I just love him s'all."

Ron smiled warmly despite himself, and Draco just sank deeper into his chair, blissed out.

~

"Hermione! They were sucking face! In the middle of their office!" Ron yelled when he came home instead of saying 'hello' like a normal person.

Hermione chuckled and fluttered over to him, pecking him on the lips:

"It was about time, wasn't it?"

Ron nodded:

"Yes! Ahh, I'm happy for them. Even though they've now become useless Aurors, but well, we can't have everything."

Hermione's brows furrowed:

"What do you mean by that?"

Ron chuckled and waved her off as he toed off his boots and slumped into the couch:

"Draco isn't letting Harry accept any cases, because he's still scared something might happen to Harry, and Harry—"

"Harry is too besotted and in love to refuse Draco anything?" Hermione finished with a lopsided grin on her face.

Ron nodded with a huff:

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Thought as much." Hermione shrugged. "Ah, who cares?" 

"Robards." Ron deadpanned.

Hermione chuckled and Ron joined her. It was true that their boss would have an apoplexy upon seeing how his two best have all but deserted their positions. That'll be a scandal, for sure.

And yet, it was perfect.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand in the comments of SOS, I wrote this! I hope you all enjoyed it ahh x3
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
